


Biology

by EllieMurasaki



Series: Asagao Ni [1]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Bechdel Test Pass, Community: 100_women, Episode: s01e01 The Boy in the Iceberg, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-06
Updated: 2012-05-06
Packaged: 2017-11-04 22:36:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 55
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/398964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllieMurasaki/pseuds/EllieMurasaki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Katara learns a bit of genetics.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Biology

"Why am I a waterbender?" Katara asks Gran-gran one day. "Why isn't anyone else?

"It is how you were born," Gran-gran answers.

"I _know_ that!" Katara shouts. "Why was I born this way?"

"Perhaps it is because your mother's mother was a waterbender," Gran-gran says.

"Really?" Katara asks.

"Yes," says Gran-gran. "One of the last."


End file.
